


Yours

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “There’s a letter for you on the table,” Robb commented as he passed her on his way up the stairs to his room.Sansa frowned, hanging her scarf and jacket up on the hook by the door. Wandering through to the kitchen, she dumped her school books on the table and picked up the letter, frowning at her name written on the front.There was no address or postmark, suggesting that somebody had posted the letter by hand. It was rather messy writing she thought before she tore it open.I haven’t worked up the courage to talk to you. But in honour of your sixteenth birthday, I wanted to write you sixteen letters about the sixteen things I love about you.





	Yours

Margaery was smirking when Sansa reached her at the school gates, making her raise her eyebrows in question. She was used to Margaery’s mysterious ways and knew better than to ask. Her friend never told her secrets or shared information until it suited her.

“So, what are you doing for your sweet sixteenth?” her friend asked suddenly, as they walked down the street.

“You know I’m having a little party next weekend, you’re coming to it!” Sansa replied with a laugh.

“Yeah but I mean…are you going to go out with Harry?”

Sansa pulled a face, shrugging one shoulder lazily. “I dunno Marge. I don’t think he’s right for me.”

“Oh, thank god,” Margaery stated, patting Sansa’s shoulder with a proud smile. “I’m all for the belief people should make their own mistakes but Harry doesn’t deserve you.”

_Beats pining for someone I can’t have though, right?_

Sansa clutched her books closer to her chest, like a shield for her heart despite the fact that Jon Snow had taken that long ago. Since she was thirteen she had used every ounce of self-control not to scribble Mrs Sansa Snow on all her notes or doodle his name surrounded by love hearts.

Jon was her brother Robb’s best friend, three years older than her and the sweetest person she knew. He had helped her with her maths homework while waiting for Robb to get off the phone to his girlfriend and had offered her lifts to the shops whenever he was driving into town with Robb.

She had never truly thought anything would come from her stupid little crush. He probably saw her as a little kid anyway or as Robb’s sister. And besides, he had been in a relationship for over a year, only just becoming single again three months ago. But Sansa wanted him all the same.

“Besides,” Margaery continued, oblivious to Sansa’s silence. “There are plenty of decent guys who think you’re pretty.”

“What?” Sansa blurted, feeling her cheeks heat at the compliment.

“Oh yeah. Dickon, Podrick, Willas even commented on how pretty you were the other day,” Margaery stated simply.

Sansa narrowed her eyes. “Where are you going with this Marge?”

“Okay, so I know Willas is a bit older…”

“Urgh, no,” Sansa sighed. “Can we not talk about my potential love life right now?”

 “Okay, okay!” her friend said, holding her hand up in surrender before linking arms. “Let’s go and get ice cream.”

***

“There’s a letter for you on the table,” Robb commented as he passed her on his way up the stairs to his room.

Sansa frowned, hanging her scarf and jacket up on the hook by the door. Wandering through to the kitchen, she dumped her school books on the table and picked up the letter, frowning at her name written on the front.

There was no address or postmark, suggesting that somebody had posted the letter by hand. It was rather messy writing she thought before she tore it open.

_I haven’t worked up the courage to talk to you. But in honour of your sixteenth birthday, I wanted to write you sixteen letters about the sixteen things I love about you._

_1 – you’re always smiling. And it is so beautiful that it makes me want to smile too._

_Yours._

“Robb?” she called, running through the hallway and grasping the curved end of the stair rail. “Robb did you see who posted this?”

“No,” her brother’s muffled voice replied. “It was already posted by the time I got in.”

Sansa frowned down at the letter again. The writing this time was much neater, she suspected her secret admirer had tried very hard to pretty it up to go with the sweet words on the paper. Or to make it harder to recognise the handwriting, she thought.

Despite her confusion, she couldn’t help but smile, a warmth spreading through her at the gesture. It was very romantic, like something from her favourite novels. And it made her heart flutter slightly that someone would make the effort to win her affections in such a sweet, pure way.

Maybe she would be able to move on from Jon Snow after all.

***

“Who keeps writing to you?” Arya declared, tossing the envelope onto the table with a sniff. “Someone who doesn’t care about trees, clearly!”

“Sansa has a boyfriend!” Rickon piped up, grinning when Sansa blushed.

“I don’t!” she insisted, stuffing the letter in her dressing gown pocket. There was no way she was opening it in front of her teasing family.

It was the fifth one in as many days and Sansa was still amazed they were coming. She had thought sixteen things to love about her was a pretty ambitious goal. But as well as her smile, they had written about her eyes being like a sunlit sea he would happily drown in, had commented on her kindness to people, that even when people had wronged her she was never cruel to anyone. And yesterday’s letter had complimented her singing, how her voice put the birds to shame.

She had her suspicions of her classmates Podrick Payne and Dickon Tarly. They would have heard her singing rehearsals for the play in which they were also performing. They would also know of how she treated people, being around her every day. And Margaery had commented that they thought her to be pretty.

“Well, _someone_ is clearly in your thoughts if you’re smiling like that.”

Sansa blushed again at Arya’s words, shaking her head insistently when her mother shot her a curious look over her shoulder.

“I’ve not got a boyfriend,” she stated again. “It’s just some nice letters.”

“Love letters?” Rickon asked, teasingly.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Robb, Jon! Sansa has a secret admirer!” Arya sang as the two entered the kitchen.

“Who?”

“It’s kind of the point of _secret_ admirer, idiot!” Arya snorted, shaking her head at him. “It’s kind of creepy if you ask me.”

“Don’t say that!” Sansa cried. “I think it’s romantic.”

“It would be more romantic if he just asked you out.”

“No,” Sansa insisted. “No, I like this. It’s sweet and romantic. It’s like they know me so well.”

“Maybe he’s just shy,” Catelyn piped up. “If Sansa is okay with it, just leave them be. I’m sure her admirer will reveal themselves when they’re ready.”

Sansa sent her mother a grateful smile before dismissing herself, running up to her room to tear into the letter.

_5) Autumn is my favourite season and your hair is as red and beautiful as autumn leaves._

Sansa giggled, folding the letter up and placing it safely in her jewellery box with the others. She had always felt as though being a redhead was a curse, so it was quite nice to know that at least someone appreciated her natural hair colour.

She made a mental note to wear it down tomorrow and to watch Dickon and Pod’s reactions.

***

It made no sense, she thought, barely listening as Margaery rambled on beside her about her English test.

Neither Dickon nor Pod had really glanced at her in response to her hair being loose. She always had it in a braid or some fancy hairstyle. She figured that if her admirer loved her hair as much as they claimed, they would have noticed.

She mumbled a goodbye to her friend as she wandered up to her house. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see another letter.

_It can’t be Dickon or Pod then. They were still at the school._

She hung up her bag and opened the letter, barely noticing as Jon emerged from the living room.

“Hey,” he greeted. “Your hair looks nice.”

“Thanks,” she responded distractedly, pushing the door into the kitchen as she pulled the letter out.

_I love how protective you are of your family. Even when they annoy you. Your heart is so big and full of kindness. I hope one day, I can earn your love too._

“Has he still not revealed himself yet?” Robb huffed as he entered the kitchen, shaking his head at her.

“Good things come to those who wait,” she stated simply, clutching the letter protectively to her chest.

Robb merely rolled his eyes. “If I wasn’t wanting to beat this guy up for wanting to date my sister, I might just beat him up for dragging this out so long.”

***

By the time her sixteenth birthday arrived, she was annoyed rather than flattered.

Oh, her admirer had gushed about her quick-wit, her compassion and her determination to succeed and how supportive she was of other people, she never tore anyone down but built them up. They loved the sound of her laugh and how often she did so and they loved how intelligent she was, far cleverer than himself, he claimed.

The thirteenth had joked that he loved how she really was always right. And despite her annoyance beginning to grow, that had made her laugh again.

The fourteenth had mentioned her passion, how she gave her all to everything she loved, from her writing to her little gardening projects.

And yesterdays had gushed about her confidence, in herself and her ability and how they wished they could have half as much self-assurance as her.

“Sansa, there is another letter for you!” Jon called.

She huffed, running to her window to try and catch sight of them. But there was nobody there. Frowning, she stormed down the stairs, shoving past Jon in the corridor towards the door. But she stopped upon seeing no letter.

“Do you have it?” she asked, turning to him.

“I love it when you’re angry,” he replied, something hidden in his voice that Sansa couldn’t quite pick up on as he reached into his pocket.

She tore the top open and hauled the letter out, crumpling it in her annoyance.

_I love it when you’re angry._

“What?” she blurted, her brow creasing together for a second before she slowly looked up at him. Jon shrugged one shoulder.

“Happy birthday.”

“It…it was you all along?” she squeaked, feeling her face heat as she remembered how much gushing she had done in those first, early days.

“Yeah, so, I didn’t think you liked me but then Margaery…”

“She _knew_ about this? But she told me Dickon and Pod and Willas…”

“She said she would distract you from it so that I could get them all out to you without suspicion. But to be honest, I would only have written the one letter and said it simply. I love you. All of you. And I know I’m nineteen so there’s an age gap, but if you’re willing, I’d love to take you out. Or, we can wait a while. I just wanted you to know.”

The letter floated to the floor as she threw her arms around him, the force sending him stumbling backwards a little.

“I’ll go out with you,” she assured him before leaning back to give him a teasing grin. “But I’ll make you sit through every single rom com in the cinema from now until Christmas as punishment for making me wait.”

Jon laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
